


Rock The Night

by Full_Metal_Douchebag



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Drunk Confession, F/F, First Kiss, Love Confessions, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5928151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Full_Metal_Douchebag/pseuds/Full_Metal_Douchebag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cherche is drunk and Miriel tries to help her out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock The Night

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a reference to the Europe song "Rock The Night".

"Cherche, what exactly are you doing?", asked Miriel.

  
"I'm having a goooooooood time! Woo!", Cherche replied wearing only a pair of pants and her underwhere while having a hard to not notice blush on her face.

  
"Well it certantly doesn't look like a good time", replied the red head genius, "We should get you to your tent, you look like you are about to vomit".

  
"No I'm not", said the Wyvern rider, pouting and truly looking like she was going to puke, "I'm fiiiiiiinnnnne".

  
Cherche then fell to the floor but her fall was broken by Miriel. "You can barely stand!", the genius then yelled, "We're getting you to your tent right now!".

  
"Oh all right", the pink haired woman said pouting once more.

  
On the way to the tent Cherche fell a total of 6 and half times.

  
"Here you are", Muriel said when entering the tent and laying Cherche down on her bed, "Get some rest and I will be back with a concoction".

  
As soon as she laid down on her bed, Cherche said this "You know Miriel, your really pretty".

  
"What!?", Miriel yelled, blushing like crazy.

  
Before she could say anything Cherche got up on her knees and kissed Cherche while cupping her cheeks in her hands.

  
After that Cherche ploped back onto her bed tasking Miriel with her.

  
Muriel tried to escape but Cherche's grip was to strong.

  
"Please stay with me", Cherech said, drifting of to sleep.

  
"Okay", said Miriel and hugged Cherche back.


End file.
